1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for rapid separation of organic or inorganic suspended solids contained in industrial and home waste water from the water.
2. Prior Art
In order to clean industrial and home waste water containing organic or inorganic suspended solids, there is generally adopted either an activated sludge method in which the organic suspended solids are self-digested by microorganisms in the sludge or a coagulative precipitation method in which the suspended solids are precipitated by adding a coagulant.
Furthermore, there has already been known a method for the separation of suspended solids, in which the suspended solids are adhered to a magnet-sensitive powder and the resulting agglomerates are attracted to one or more magnets and recovered. This method is conventionally carried out by submerging a part of a disc or belt or the like having a permanent magnet attached thereto into a tank in which the waste water containing the agglomerates is charged, rotating or running the disc or belt and then scraping away the agglomerates attracted to the disc or belt outside the tank to recover the sludge. By this method, only the agglomerates attracted to the magnets running along a predetermined place in the tank are recovered, while the agglomerates far from the magnet are not attracted to the magnets and remain always in the tank. Even if the liquid in the tank is stirred, all agglomerates can not be recovered and some agglomerates are contained in the treated water. Therefore, this method does not have sufficient cleaning effects.